Emma Gilbert (JAW)
Emma Gilbert 'is one of the main characters in "'H2O - Just add Water". She is played by Claire Holt. About Emma She is a confident, perfect, organized, competitive, and, driven individual, as evident in her dedication to regional swimming, which her power precludes her from competing in. Though she is often the most conscientious and considerate of the girls, at times she can be pedantic and controlling, once even suggesting that she considers chewing a prescribed number of times before swallowing as a normal practice. Emma is the most organized of the girls, and has the cleanest room. She wakes up early in the morning and perfectly makes her bed, and does her hair. In "Emma Rebel", she attempts to become a rebellious girl, just like Rikki, to show that she can be fun to be around. Her ideas for organization and control sometimes brings her into conflict with Rikki, who is Emma's polar. JuiceNet Café She works at The Juice Net Cafe, and becomes one of the best workers in the café. Becoming a Mermaid While walking, Emma stumbles across Cleo and Rikki who have taken Zane's boat for a joyride and goes along. Carefree Rikki, steering the boat, leads the girls miles off shore and the boat runs out of fuel in the middle of the sea. So the girls, with no options, paddle to the shore of Mako Island. There, the girls search the island for a strong cellphone signal to call for help. While searching, Cleo accidentally falls down a hole that leads to a hollow cave with a pool inside. Growing more concerned, Emma and Rikki follow her in. Emma realizes that the pool is connected to the ocean and may be the girls' only way to escape the cave. With the full moon rising, Rikki and Emma convince Cleo to swim to the other side. Once Cleo enters the pool, the full moon becomes aligned with the pool and the pool begins to bubble and small, light, orb-like particles float into the air. The three girls swim to the other side, where they are then rescued by the Water Police. Moonstruck At Emma's dads Birthday party, Emma sees the full moon and eventually touches water causing her to become moonstruck. This causes the other girls to realize something is wrong and beggin to look for her, when the girls only find a pair of shoes they begin to become worried. When they find Emma she willnot turn back into human form, even when Rikki dryes her out with her power. She begins to eat all the fish and sea food she can find. Which ruins her dad's Birthday party. The girls, and Lewis had to sleep in the 'Juice Net Cafe'. Once the full moon went down Emma transformed back to human. Monster When Emma was looking for a beautiful piece of coral for Cleo's fish tank she found a beautiful pice which cut her finger. Her finger would not stop bleading. THen suddenly she began to get grey, brown scales growing on her neck and arms. Suddely when she transformed she no longer had beautiful orange/copper coloured scales she had grey/brown. She was becoming a monster mermaid. She escaped and managed to get into a marine park pool. Lewis sees her while getting an antidote for Hector Cleo's fish also reacted to a toxin in the coral. Luckily the antidote worked on Emma as well or she could have become even more of a monster. Mermaid Powers Emma possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water just like Cleo and Rikki. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. While in mermaid form, she can swim extremely fast at a speed of 600 km/h and hold her breath for almost 24 hours. Hydro-Cryokinesis She is the second person to discover her individual powers: the ability to freeze water, normally called, "Hydro-Cryokinesis". Power advancement In the second season premiere "Control", a special full moon along with a rare planetary alignment greatly strengthens and increases her powers to much more powerful levels. Emma’s newest mermaid power is full-blown "cryokinesis"; the power to create, generate, manipulate and control ice, snow, sleet and hail at will and also control clouds. It allows her to freeze any object without water, even freezing an entire room. When in combination with Cleo and Rikki's advanced powers, she can create unusually strong electric storms and levitate a person. Relationships Byron In season one she had a crush on Byron, a local surfing champion. At first, Emma denied having any feeling for him, despite a few obvious flirting actions such as flipping her hair when greeting him at the marine park. Emma claims that she and Byron are just friends, but after being struck by the power of the full moon, she starts to flirt and eventually seduced him during her father's birthday party. In a later episode, Byron asked her to be his swimming coach for the upcoming swimming tournament against Zane. Due to the risk of getting wet, Emma at first declined, with Cleo and Rikki supporting her judgment. Upon seeing how Zane treated him, Emma changed her mind and decided to train Byron as his swimming coach. When they found out this news, Cleo and Rikki accused Emma that the reason that she's training Byron was because she liked him. Emma denied this and insisted that she only wanted to help him win first place against Zane. Later on they kissed, but Emma refused to trained him any longer. Having a fight, she unintentionally pushed Byron to win first place. They decided to be friends again after that, and even danced near the end of the season. However, their relationship seems to ended off-screen as the actor didn't appeared in the second season. Ash Dove In season two her love interest is Ash, a horse riding instructor and the new supervisor of JuiceNet Cafe who she dates for the second half of the second season. Emma has often been encouraged by her friends Rikki and Cleo to reveal her mermaid secret to Ash. At first Emma despised Ash and thought him arrogant when she met him as the instructor to her younger brother Elliot. But when she accidentally poisoned his horse, Emma used her power to create snow in order to cure the horse. Surprised that she stayed with the sick horse overnight, Ash expressed his thanks to her. Later on when Ash was chosen to be the new supervisor of the JuiceNet Cafe, Emma hated him more because she believed that he had stolen the job position that she had wanted. Failing to get the other workers to strike back against him, Emma felt more hatred for Ash then. Emma witnessed helpless as she watched Ash introduced new schedules for the staff, new uniforms which included a silly hat, took her own hard-working juice recipe off of the menu, changed the ice-room storing system, and even created basketball games for the customers. When Emma saw how much fun everyone was having, she decided to swallowed her pride and congratulate him on the changes, only to be shock to find out that Ash had fired her. Blaming her for not following his orders for the new storing system in the ice-room and encouraging a strike against him, Ash singled her out and fired her on the spot, only having to discovered that she was innocent and it was Amber who didn't follow his new orders because it was too fast. Ash appeared at her front door steps, begging her to come back, which she didn't want to at first. He offered to slow down his ideas of changes for the restaurant, admitted that she was right, and offered to put back her home-made juice recipe on the menu to which then, did she agreed to return to work there. Later on, they went on a few several dates. At one point, Ash almost forced Emma into the water because he believed that she's aqua-phobic and that he wanted to help her get over her fears. Luckily, she convinced him to stop just in time, but was in danger of having her secrets revealed again near the end of the second season. As the pressure of her secrets pressed on her relationship with Ash, he demanded to know what she was hiding, which she refused despite having Charlotte using her magical powers against her, almost revealing her secret in front of him. At the end of season two, Emma decided to reveal to Ash that she is a mermaid. Absence Claire Holt was absent for one episode, "The Gracie Code, Part 1" (only appearing in a flashback), but the reason remains unknown. For series three, Claire is completely absent from the show because she was filming The Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. Notes *In one episode, Emma decided to change her hair color, but Cleo accidentally dyes it completely red. Since her hair's color changed when she was a mermaid, her normal hair returns when she is human. In the end, she decides to change it back to her old color. Emma's Gallery File:EmmaFace.jpg Bscap0220.jpg Claire.png Claire_Holt.png File:23766847.jpg Freezing.png Emma_11.jpg Capture.jpg File:34770840.jpg Emma-Pink-Hair-h2o-just-add-water-1286578-224-181.jpg Emma-Rebel-h2o-just-add-water-2170582-1024-576.jpg 05.jpg 02.jpg H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334488-250-141.jpg H2o-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2477605-250-141.jpg Cid000a01c8c579ccf62fe0cl0.jpg Bscap0138.jpg 4522378591a6414654016l.jpg 4522378591a5864706157l.jpg File:Gils1.png File:Emma-and-Ash-kissing-h2o-just-add-water-1870332-395-595.jpg File:H2o emma.jpg File:Emma-and-Ash-h2o-just-add-water-1609126-395-595.jpg File:Emma.jpg File:4522378591a7963918198l.jpg File:4522378591a7285088255l.jpg File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Ñèëà ýììû.jpg File:Mhk.jpg File:2125y.jpg File:Episode-H2O-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-water-2239910-541-282.jpg File:H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-couples-1249697 320 240.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473366-698-395.jpg File:Emma annoyed.jpg File:Frosted.jpg File:Gills.jpg File:Emma Gilbert.jpg File:DSCI0031.JPG File:DSCI0033.JPG File:Sardines.jpg File:Frolicing With Dolphines.png File:Monster.png File:H2o-emma-rikki-cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2715618-510-383.jpg File:Emma's Changes.png File:I193355538 19164 3.jpg File:Emma-h2o-just-add-water-9321176-1024-768.jpg File:Emma2.jpg File:Emma on Phone.png File:ImagesCATDJ88C.jpg File:4522378591a6600422717ml.jpg File:H2O-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-water-2165206-425-300.jpg File:Red Herring.png File:Emma Red.png File:Redhead Emma.png File:Mermaid captured.jpg claire-holt-h2o-just-add-water-13697214-395-591.jpg File:Emma-underwater-h2o-just-add-water-9322144-320-240.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:current mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans